kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles
Barney's Super Singing Circus is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 16, 2000. Plot When Emily announces that she can't go to the circus on Saturday because of her family's vacation, Barney and his friends put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children perform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner/Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Emily (Hannah Owens) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) Clowns * Susan Borg * Jimmy Perini * Alberto Ramirez * Rik Gen * David Voss * Teddy Bear (Body: David Voss) Song List # Barney Theme Song # Animal Fair # Puttin' On A Show # When the Circus Comes to Town # The Marching Song # The Rainbow Song # Laugh With Me! # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # Brushing My Teeth # The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze # Yankee Doodle # The Exercise Song # Me and My Teddy # When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) # I Love You '''Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 21, 2000. On March 15, 2011, it was re-released under a different title named Mother Goose Collection. Plot Emily is struggling on writing an original rhyme for school. So, Mother Goose drops by and shows her that you can make rhymes off anything you see. Mother Goose even takes Barney and the kids to her land. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) (cameo) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) (cameo) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Did You Ever See a Lassie? #Hey Diddle Diddle #I'm Mother Goose #Here Sits the Lord Mayor #Daffy-Down-Dilly #London Bridge #The Coachman #Peter Piper #Humpty Dumpty #The Clock #To Market, To Market #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep/Little Boy Blue/Little Bo Peep/Mary Had a Little Lamb #This is the House that Jack Built #The Land of Mother Goose #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary #Goosey, Goose Gander #Little Miss Muffet #Jack Be Nimble #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater #There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe #Simple Simon #A Tisket, A Tasket #There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl #Just Like Me #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pease Porridge Hot/Hot Cross Buns/Hot Boiled Beans/The Queen of Hearts/Pat-A-Cake/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise) #Old King Cole #I Saw A Bluebird #I Gave Ice Cream To A Whale #1 Step, 2 Steps, 3 Steps #Mr. Elephant, Big and Grey #Smiles Are Like Sunshine #I Love You Come on Over to Barney's House is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 15, 2000. Plot Barney invites his friends, including the viewer, to his brand new house. Meanwhile, BJ and the Rockets are trying to come up with a new song/dance to go along with it. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) (debut) *Debi (Jasmine Woods) (only appearance) *Wee Willie Winkie (Sonny Franks) *Blue Jay (Josh Martin) *Jack (Sonny Franks) *Jill (Julie Johnson) *Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse (Sam Williamson) *Little Dog (Boomer) *The Wolf (Sonny Franks) Song List #Imagine a Place #Anything Can Happen #Wee Willie Winkie #Sour Pickle Face #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #Blue Jay Blues #Jack and Jill #Surfin' on the World Wide Web #Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone? #Look at Me, I'm Three #Barney's Silly Pigs #Pumpernickel #The Dino Dance #I Love You Promotion Tour Main Article: Barney's Open House Barney's Open House was a mall tour that originally toured at different malls in the United States from September 16, 2000 until November 4, 2000. The tour was to promote the home video "Come on Over to Barney's House" and the album, "Barney Rocks". Book Main Article: Come On Over To Barney's House! Trivia *According to the Barney website in 2000, this video was actually released on September 5, 2000. *This video marked: **The first appearance of Barney's House. **The first appearance of Nick. **The only appearance of Debi. **The only time Nick appeared with Jill and Jeff. **The last DVD until the DVD release of "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!" to contain a menu. **The final DVD produced by "Lyrick Studios". *As a prank, the beginning shows part of the Season 3 intro (without the text) to some opening chords, but the intro screen rips and shows a CGI world, not to mention a CGI animated Barney. *Although Professor Tinkerputt is mentioned, he isn't seen in this video. *Season 7 of "Barney & Friends" was originally going to take place at Barney's House, but "HIT Entertainment" scrapped it, so they could film it in the park. *On June 12, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, "Moving and Grooving with Barney" (along with "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes"). *The DVD version of this video was included in the 2011 DVD set, "Play Date Pack". Releases Asdasfasf.jpg|Original Release (2000) Come On Over to Barney's House DVD.jpg|Original DVD Release (2000) Imagen 016.jpg|Original Separate Spanish Release (2000) barney is in house.jpg|Original UK Release (2001) Come on Over to Barney's House 2001 UK rerelease.jpg|UK VHS Re-release by Universal Studios (2001) Come on Over to Barney's House 2002 UK re release.jpg|Second UK VHS Re-release by Hit Entertainment (2002) Come on Over to Barney's House UK DVD.jpg|UK DVD Release (2001) Videos Trivia *This video marked: **The last home video to feature Bob West voicing Barney. Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever would take over in the next video, "Barney's Super Singing Circus". However, Bob West's voice can still be heard in Barney's Musical Castle". **The first home video in which Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette appear in. *Unlike its Barney & Friends counterpart (A "Little" Mother Goose), this home video contained Scooter & Ms. Etta's rhymes, Mother Goose land, and a different arrangement of "I Love You" (the episode used Seasons 5-6's version of "I Love You"). *In the 2011 re-release of this video, the "Barney Home Video" title on the opening silhouette for the Barney Theme Song was removed, and the title card was changed to "Mother Goose Stories". Also, a Bonus Music CD was included. *When the coloring/activity book "Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose" was included in the 2011 rerelease, the "Celebrating 10 Years" logo, from the original release of the pad/book, was not removed for this reprint. *In this video, Stella's clock from "It's Time for Counting" makes a cameo appearance during "The Clock". *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, "Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time" (along with "Rock with Barney"). *This video was also included on the 6 Barney DVD learning pack. Releases 51HF5FPQCZL.jpg|Original Release (2000) l_p0025250722.jpg|Re-Release (2007) e03cb0e2-f890-11e2-8abf-005056b70bb8.jpg|Lionsgate Re-Release (2011) Videos Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm VHS Trailer Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm DVD Trivia *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *The production for this video took place from August 9-20, 1999. *This video marked: **The last home video to have Bob Singleton as a musical director. **The only time Kristen and Emily appeared together. **The first home video since My Party with Barney in which Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan. **The first home video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. *The title card only calls "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Kristen returns in this video after being absent for almost a year, since "Barney's Night Before Christmas". *This video reveals that *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. *The lyrics to "Me and My Teddy": "You know I'm never really frightened at nighttime. You know I'm not even scared of the dark. 'Cause with my teddy right here alongside me I'm not even scared of a shark!" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. *On August 23, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, "Barney's Big Top Fun" (along with "The Exercise Circus!"). Releases File:Scan41.jpg|Original Release (2000) File:Scan40.jpg|Re-Release (2009) Film Schedule Barney Call Sheet August 1999 b.jpg|Call Sheet (08/12/1999) Barney Call Sheet August 1999 c.jpg|Call Sheet (08/13/1999) Barney Call Sheet August 1999 a.jpg|Call Sheet (08/17/1999) Videos